grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazz
Nazz is a young girl from the col-de-sac, like most of the kids she grew up with Nazz wanted to be a Huntress cause she looked up to her grandmother who was also a huntress, even though she had a falling out with her parents who prefer living in peace despite the world plagued by evil, while she still loves her parents Nazz took on the training from her good friend Rolf and thus strained her relationship with her childhood friend Kevin who had a strong dislike to hunters. Appearance Nazz wears a black T-shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles. On a few occasions, she's been shown to wear boxers after losing her pants. She has teal eyes and a light blue tongue (rose on occasions for websites and games). For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. When Nazz was sorted into the Yellow Division in the Special Zone, she wore a green bodysuit that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. She also wore a fluffy ruff at the base of her neck and under it were two large yellow diamond symbols with long sleeves and light green, square shaped cuffs and green shoulder pads. Personality Nazz is the happy beauty of the kids. She is kind-hearted, sweet-natured, laid-back, and even-tempered, but also has a lot of grit. Though pegged as the "dumb blonde" type, it is established early in the series that Nazz is noticeably more mature than the other kids. On one occasion, she even babysat Eddy, which shows the adults probably find her trustworthy, as well as mature. She is also sensitive about her hair sometimes. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be somewhat eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde" and girl-next-door. Biography A single daughter of hippy parents and described as a flower child who nearly every kid in the cul-de-sac had a crush on Nazz wanted to try to become a Huntress because she looked up to her grandmother who was a Huntress even though she had a falling out with Nazz’s parents. The grandmother considered her son and his wife to be idiots, looking for peace in a world plagued by evil and though Nazz loved her parents dearly she inherited her grandmother’s intellect and fierce heart. Power and Abilities Nazz has displayed remarkable physical strength as she once punched Eddy with enough force to give him a black eye and knock a few teeth out, karate chopped Edd, and was also able to kick Eddy so hard he shot backwards into a fire hydrant. When she fought Kenny during the Sunny Bridges tournament she went up against Kenny and though she lost Kenny admitted if not for his own Semblance she would have won. Aura Teal Semblance: Solar Energy Blasts Nazz is able to convert sunlight into energy that she can use to increase her speed and strength and also release the energy in the form of beams of multi-colored lights for offensive use. Relationships Family Nazz's parents - Nazz hasn't talked with or been on the best terms with her parents since she made the choice to follow in her grandparents footsteps and become a huntress. Nazz's grandmother Friends 'Kevin -' 'Rolf -' 'Sarah -' 'Jimmy -' 'Jonny -' 'Ed -' 'Edd -' 'Eddy -' 'Nigel -' 'Abby -' 'Lonny -' 'Rogelio -' 'Kyle -' Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans